


It burns {because the Dark Lord is back}

by Isidar_Mithrim



Series: Drabbles & Ficlet [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canon Compliant, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Missing Scene, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: A collection of drabbles to recount in about a hundred words the myriad of emotions – fear, joy, fervor, horror – that caught certain Death Eaters in the instant the Dark Lord laid a finger on Wormtail’s Dark Mark, and after almost fifteen years of silence they learned he was back.Each drabble has a different Death Eater as protagonist.Burning, of course, is the Dark Mark.





	1. One, too cowardly to return...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brucia {perché il Signore Oscuro è tornato}](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498580) by Isidar Mithrim. 



> The titles of the drabbles are quotes from 'Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire' (drabble 1, 2, 4, 5) or 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' (drabble 3).

A cold-blooded rush of fury rises in him, ready to explode.

He’s in front of him, dizzy, confused, forgetful.

Stunned, _again_.

The anger finally takes him while he’s watching his renowned champion, tragically too far from the Cup.

But this time, he promises himself, somebody is going to _pay_.

He rants without restraint, enraged.

“SABOTAGE!” he keeps yelling, aware that his fury won’t abate for days.

Then, the _pain_.

Abrupt, scorching, wrenching.

 _Forgotten_.

And rage takes only an instant to fade away.

 _Because the Dark Lord is back_ , and that makes him a dead man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Igor Karkaroff}


	2. One, who I believe has left me forever...

They’ve vanished into thin air, as if by _magic_.

I’d have enjoyed witnessing his defeated by an Acromantula or a Sphynx, but this…

This scares me.

We just have to wait, and Dumbledores knows it too.

For once, he looks more frightened than me.

Then, the _pain_.

Sudden, burning, agonising.

_Forgotten._

  
  
I clench my forearm, terrified, and then my gaze crosses his widened eyes.

Dumbledore gets it.

We don’t need words to tell each other that _we’ve failed._

He knows, like I do, that nobody will ever get out of that maze.

 _Because the Dark Lord is back_ , and that means Potter's going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Severus Snape}


	3. The most loyal servant

It’s night.

It’s always night, in Azkaban, where the sunlight never comes.  
Only the cold does.  
  
She’s crouched down in a corner, Bella, as far as possible from the Dementors.

Her trembling fingers runs nervously in her long, entangled hair, again and again, pulling them, tearing them.

Then, the _pain_.

Sharp, searing, desired.

 _Craved_.

  
  
And it’s not a night as every other anymore, in Azkaban.

It’s a night of laughter and shouting and enthusiasm.  


_Because the Dark Lord is back_ , and Bella knows she’ll be honored beyond her wildest dreams.  
  
And suddenly, she doesn’t feel cold anymore.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Bellatrix Lestrange}


	4. My slippery friend

The man with the pale, pointed face sips mead peacefully.

It’s excellent vintage, but it couldn’t be otherwise… He’ll never waive the privileges of life.  
  


Then, the _pain_.

Acute, scorching, waited.

_Feared._  
  


The glass fells to the ground, shattering.  
  
Narcissa looks at him, her dread shining in her light eyes, her hand squeezing his wrist in a grip of terror.

It’s an instant, then she lets him go.

He can’t, he _mustn’t_ be late.

  
_Because the Dark Lord is back,_ and Lucius knows that if he won’t play his cards well, this time he may not find a place on the gravy train.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Lucius Malfoy}


	5. My most faithful servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note on the title: Barty jr was called the 'faithful servant' by his Lord, while Bella said se was 'the most loyal' herself.

He barely stifles a laugh.

A minute ago, all his efforts have almost become vain because of that damned _nobility of spirit_.

A minute later, the situation has been brillantly resolved, and in the best of ways. Ironically, thanks to that stupid nobility of spirit.

A smirk distorts his scarred face.

They thought they were going to split the victory…

They were going to share nothing but death.  
  
They vanish, and he waits.

Then, the _pain._

Sharp, searing, expected.

_Yearned._

Even if in that body his Mark can’t be seen, he feels it like it’s there.

 _Because the Dark Lord is back_ , and soon everybody’ll know it happened _thanks to him_.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Bartemius Crouch jr}
> 
> Thanks for reading the collection :D  
> Feel free to drop any feedback, suggestion, correction about the story or the translation, opinion about headcanons and so on ^^  
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://isidar-mithrim.tumblr.com)


End file.
